


A Uniform Solution

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Pre-Series, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam Hanna thought he was too old to find out new kinks, but his new partner was breaking all the rules.





	A Uniform Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Another square on my trope bingo card. Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Set before the first series, when Sam and G haven't been partners for very long.

Sam Hanna would never have said he was the kind of guy to have a uniform kink. Years of service as a SEAL was followed by a job with NCIS, so he was used to seeing men and women in uniform, from all branches of the military. 

But then he saw his new partner, G Callen, in his first undercover role as a Marine and it was a major revelation to Sam. Callen was wearing the standard desert MCCU, along with a tac vest and thigh holster and he carried an M4 carbine, as he mingled with a group of officers who were part of their investigation.

Sam was glad that he was alone in overwatch position, where no could see his reaction to Callen. He shifted uncomfortably as his pants got tight. He’d known objectively that Callen was a good looking guy and could admit that he’d wondered what he was like in bed. Callen was pretty much still an enigma to Sam, even after three months partnered together at OSP, not least because he’d refused any and all invitations Sam made to hang out together at the end of a case or even on a weekend.

Now, though, as Sam watched the group of men head for a couple of trucks, he knew that he had to do something to get Callen somewhere private at the end of this case. Preferably while he was still wearing that uniform. Because now Sam wasn’t thinking Callen was good looking in some bland, abstract way, instead he was thinking the guy was smoking hot and Sam wanted to bend him over and fuck him in the worst way.

Truck doors slamming and engines revving told Sam the men were moving out, probably to head to training, so he touched his earwig to let Beale know what was happening. Sam couldn’t follow them, because there was no cover available at the training space they were using, which meant if anything were to happen now, Callen would be on his own. That was enough to get Sam’s head back in the game and away from his lustful thoughts.

*

The next few days were more of the same – Callen heading off to training, while Sam watched from a distance and they used his button cam to see what was happening when Sam had to stay back.

It was a good lesson for Sam in exactly how skilled his partner was at undercover work, though. During the week, he got all of the men in the group talking at one time or another, drawing them out without raising suspicions and helping narrow their focus. Everyone back at their headquarters was happy with the progress of the investigation and assured Sam they’d be able to move in soon.

“Good,” Sam said, at the end of his latest check-in, when Hetty told him they were ready to make the arrests. “Tomorrow is the last training session for the week, so it’s a good time to hit them. Everyone will be relaxed, anticipating some time off base and going out drinking and picking up women.”

“I agree, Mr Hanna,” Hetty replied from the other end of the line. “We want to ensure Mr Callen maintains his cover until the risk is over, so he will be arrested with the rest of the men.”

Sam frowned at that. “Okay, so he won’t know what’s happening?” he clarified.

“No, I don’t want you to alert him,” Macy chipped in on the call. “You’ll be on the team making the arrests, but you’ll be the only one who knows he’s an undercover agent.”

“We did discuss this during the planning stages,” Hetty reminded him. “Mr Callen is experienced enough to realize what is going on and will react accordingly. Do not treat him any differently than any of the other suspects.”

“Alright,” Sam agreed and they ended the call. Sam was still a bit uneasy about his partner being in the dark about the bust, even though he knew it made sense. Sam would just have to make sure he was the one who arrested Callen, that way he could still watch his back. 

The thought of uniformed Callen in cuffs and at Sam’s mercy made Sam’s dick jump and he headed for the shower, deciding it was a good idea to take the edge off before tomorrow came and he got distracted from his job. He wasn’t willing to compromise Callen’s safety because he was too busy thinking with his dick instead of his brain.

*

The bust the next day went smoothly. Sam chose to go to the back of the house they were hitting to take out the group of suspects. All of them would be arrested and taken away for questioning, but Sam planned to keep Callen at the house, so that his partner could let him know where the contraband they were after had been hidden. It would also allow Sam to extract Callen from the undercover mission without risking his cover.

Sam wasn’t surprised to hear one of the React team call out that there was a runner. He had expected Callen to go for the back door as soon as his partner realized Sam wasn’t coming in the front. Sure enough, the door was flung open shortly afterwards and Callen ran right into Sam’s outstretched arm.

Callen let out a surprised yell as he took the hit to the stomach, then grunted as he went down hard to the ground. Sam was pleased to see he managed not to hit his head, though. 

“You’re under arrest,” Sam announced loudly, even as he bent down to help drag his partner back to his feet.

“Really?” Callen said, rolling his eyes, as he allowed Sam to pull his hands behind his back and cuff him.

“Oh yeah, really,” Sam assured him, before pushing Callen into the house in front of him.

“We have everyone secured,” came over the tactical channel a moment later. The team leader appeared in the doorway to the kitchen where Sam was pushing his partner into a chair.

“I’m keeping this one here to question,” Sam informed the other agent.

Agent Thompson gave a nod/shrug combo. “Sure thing, Agent Hanna,” he agreed. “Hope he gives us what we want.”

Sam smirked. “I’m sure he will,” he assured Thompson.

Thompson gave another nod, then turned to help the rest of the team get their prisoners out to the SUVs waiting to transport them to the brig to await legal counsel and questioning.

Once the noise of the SUVs had died away, Callen spoke. “So, you going to uncuff me now or what?”

“I dunno Callen, you going to behave?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“Funny Hanna,” Callen snapped. “How about you uncuff me and we can get out of here.”

Sam shrugged. “We can’t leave yet,” he pointed out. “I’m supposed to be interrogating you right now. Do you know where the contraband is?”

“Not here,” Callen said. “Now, don’t make me ask you again.”

Sam walked over to him and Callen turned around, so Sam uncuffed him. Callen immediately began rubbing at his wrists, heading out of the kitchen as he did so. Sam followed, feeling a bit uncomfortable now when he remembered his fantasies of the last few days. Whatever he was imagining about Callen, it likely wasn’t reciprocated.

“So, do you know where the contraband is or not?” Sam asked again.

Callen turned from where he had been looking out the front window. “In a remote location somewhere on the base,” he told Sam. “I only have GPS co-ordinates though.”

“Is it guarded?” Sam asked.

Callen shook his head. “They’re reliant on the location being good enough to keep it secure,” he replied.

“Alright, we’ll wait a while longer, then go find it,” Sam told him, settling in an armchair and pulling out his cellphone to update Hetty and Macy.

Sam put the call on speaker phone and he and Callen confirmed that the bust had gone smoothly and everything was copacetic. Callen reassured them that he was sure his cover was intact.

“How long are you planning to wait before you go looking for treasure?” Macy asked.

Sam snorted at her phrasing. 

“I think we should wait at least an hour,” Callen said, shooting a look at Sam as he did so.

“You think you could hold out against my interrogation skills for that long, huh?” Sam asked.

Callen smirked. “Easily,” he replied.

“Gentlemen,” Hetty’s voice interrupted their staring contest. “Let us know when you’re ready to head out and Mr Beale will have a satellite in place to monitor the co-ordinates, just in case.”

“Yes Hetty,” Sam and Callen chorused, then grinned at each other.

“Alright, we’ll talk again in an hour,” Macy said and the line went dead. 

Sam switched off the phone and slid it back into his pocket. “Looks like we have an hour to kill then, partner,” he observed.

“Mm,” Callen agreed. “Whatever will we do with ourselves?” 

He gave Sam a blatant once-over as he said it, then licked his lips. Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, but he shifted in the chair, allowing his legs to fall apart and did some looking of his own.

“I can think of a couple of things,” Sam said.

“Me too,” Callen told him. Then he quickly moved over to Sam and slid astride him, bending his head to take Sam’s mouth in a hard kiss. 

Sam wasn’t expecting the kiss, but he quickly recovered and allowed Callen access, returning his enthusiasm. Callen was the first to pull back, breathing heavily, eyes dark with passion.

“I want to suck you,” he announced, pressing a hand to Sam’s hard dick as he said it.

Sam moaned. “Yeah,” he agreed roughly.

Callen smirked at him as he got back off Sam’s lap. “You want to cuff me, don’t you?” he asked.

“Why do you say that?” Sam asked. 

“I saw the way you were looking at me earlier. It did something for you, seeing me cuffed like that,” Callen told him.

Sam took a deep breath and decided honesty was the way to go here. “Only if you’re into it too, G,” he admitted. Using his partner’s initial was not something they had discussed, but Sam thought it was worth the risk. “And it wasn’t just the cuffs, either.”

“The uniform?” Callen asked.

“The whole package,” Sam replied. “Uniform, thigh holster, tac vest, rifle. The thought of the cuffs was just an added bonus.”

“Well, the rifle would probably just get in the way,” Callen said practically. “But I’m willing to wear the tac vest and thigh holster. The cuffs too,” he added.

Sam nodded, a bit bemused by how they had somehow ended up in a kink negotiation before they’d done more than kiss once. “You keep the key, though,” Sam told Callen. “That way if it gets to be too much, you can remove the handcuffs. I know you can undo them yourself, even if you’re cuffed behind your back.”

“Yeah, I can,” Callen agreed. He’d already demonstrated that ability on one of their first cases. “You stay there, I’m going to get the gear from upstairs.”

Sam didn’t have a chance to reply as Callen all but ran across the room to the stairs. He couldn’t help a grin at his partner’s enthusiasm. Seemed like things were looking up for him today.

When Sam heard Callen head back towards the stairs, he decided to up the ante a bit. He moved from his chair to wait against the wall, out of Callen’s sight. As soon as Callen reached the bottom of the stairs, Sam stepped out, grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall, taking his mouth in an aggressive, biting kiss.

Callen made a noise that was part squeak, part moan, but responded quickly and enthusiastically, opening his mouth to allow Sam’s tongue inside and pressed up eagerly against Sam, despite being pinned to the wall.

Sam grinned inside, pleased that he had read Callen correctly and guessed how he would respond. He pushed back against his partner, keeping him firmly against the wall and pushed one of his legs between Callen’s, feeling his hard cock pressing into him.

Callen broke the kiss and moaned, eyes blown dark and lips red and swollen. Sam hummed in satisfaction, it was a good look, he decided. Particularly when Sam was the one responsible for making the other man look like that.

“So, about that blow job,” Callen said breathlessly.

Sam gave him an evil smirk. “Sure thing,” he said, pulling his cuffs out and dangling them in front of Callen. He stepped back to give his partner room and twirled a finger to indicate Callen should turn around.

Callen quickly did so, presenting his arms behind his back to allow Sam to put the cuffs on. Sam was careful in securing them, making sure they weren’t too tight, before pushing the key into Callen’s right hand. 

“Show me you can undo them,” Sam ordered.

Callen quickly twisted his wrists and fiddled at the lock on his left wrist. A few seconds later, the cuff was undone and Callen’s wrist was free. He then swapped the key to his other hand and undid the other cuff as well, without bothering to move his hands in front of himself.

“Good enough?” Callen asked, turning around to face Sam.

Sam nodded. “Good enough,” he agreed, taking the cuffs, but leaving the key in his partner’s hand. Callen turned around and presented his arms once more, so Sam quickly cuffed him again.

“Let’s go back to the chair,” Sam told Callen, taking one arm by the elbow and leading him back to the armchair he’d been in earlier.

Callen nodded quickly, following Sam easily, then settling on his knees between Sam’s legs once he was seated again.

Sam unfastened his pants, shifting his hips to push them down with his boxers just enough to expose his groin. Callen licked his lips as he leaned forward towards Sam’s half-hard cock. He spent a minute licking and sucking on the head, before Sam’s hand came down to rest against his skull.

“Take it,” Sam urged him, applying gentle pressure to the back of Callen’s head.

Callen lifted his eyes, without taking his mouth from Sam’s cock, raising an eyebrow. Sam returned the look steadily, waiting to see how Callen was going to respond. 

After a brief staring contest, Callen pulled away, Sam’s hand letting go immediately. He started to say something, but Callen smirked, then took a deep breath and leaned forward once more. This time, he took the whole of Sam’s cock in his mouth, humming as he did so.

“Fuck!” Sam grunted, feeling his cock throb in the heat of his partner’s mouth.

Callen pulled back again, grinning at him as he did so. “Later,” he told Sam. Then he quickly took Sam’s cock in once more and began to suck in earnest.

Sam could tell this wasn’t his partner’s first time giving a blow job, he was way too talented for that. He seemed to know almost immediately just how to lick and suck to give Sam the greatest pleasure and it wasn’t long before Sam’s cock was fully hard, making Callen have to pull back a little. 

Sam pressed a hand to Callen’s head again, letting it rest there, feeling the movement as Callen sucked him. He didn’t put any pressure on Callen, knowing his size was more than a match for most people. Callen didn’t seem bothered though, his eyes were closed and he looked almost blissful as he took Sam in more deeply again. His head bobbed as he sucked, cheeks hollowing, then he started to hum again.

Sam moaned, the sensations flooding through him intensifying as he got closer and closer to coming. “Yeah, that’s it baby,” he muttered. “Take it all.”

Callen pulled off Sam, making him moan, but it was only to allow him to breathe. Then he was somehow swallowing Sam’s cock all the way to the root. Sam shouted, unable to stop himself from thrusting up into the delicious heat around his cock. He immediately stilled, gripping the arms of the chair. The last thing he wanted was to choke his partner.

Callen let him go again and looked up at Sam. “Do it,” he said, voice husky. Sam stared at him, but Callen just stared right back. “Do it,” he repeated. “I can take it.” And he swallowed Sam down once more.

Sam cradled the back of Callen’s head again, holding him in place, as he gave a tentative thrust. Callen moaned around him, so Sam gave a more confident thrust. Callen’s eyes had closed again, so Sam took him at his word. Keeping his grip on his partner’s head, Sam began to thrust his hips as he worked towards his orgasm.

Callen’s hands were still cuffed behind his back, as he knelt at Sam’s feet, the bulge of his own hard cock clearly visible through the material of his combat pants. Sam took in the whole picture, thigh holster, tac vest and uniform, as well as the cuffs and the blissful look on Callen’s face, as Sam fucked into his red, swollen mouth. If they didn’t need to go back to the case, Sam would have been pulling out to come all over his partner. As it was, he settled for keeping a firm grip on Callen’s head as he pressed deep one last time, coming hard as Callen’s throat worked while he swallowed Sam’s load.

Finally, Sam let go, his arm falling to the side as he felt his heart race, while pleasure still sang through his body. Callen released his cock with a loud pop, resting back on his heels as he spread his legs, clearly close to the edge himself.

“Man,” Sam exhaled in satisfaction. “You are good at that.” He smiled lazily at his partner.

Callen licked his lips, giving Sam a satisfied smile. “You taste good,” he said.

Sam grunted, then reached out to drag Callen up into the chair with him. He took his partner’s mouth in a rough kiss, searching out his own flavor as he pressed his tongue into Callen’s mouth. At the same time, he quickly opened Callen’s pants, sliding one hand in to press against the hard flesh of his cock. 

Callen whined into the kiss, pressing up against Sam’s hand. Sam squeezed him through his boxers, then pulled the material aside, to get a grip on the hot, slick skin of Callen’s cock. Breaking the kiss, he stroked Callen’s cock hard.

“Come for me, baby,” he ordered.

Callen moaned, head falling forward to rest on Sam’s shoulder, body shuddering as Sam continued to stroke him firmly. Sam kept his other arm around his partner’s back, holding him in place, listening to Callen’s panting breaths as Sam kept up the pressure on him.

It didn’t take very long before Sam felt Callen shudder under the arm Sam had around him and then he was coming. Sam just about managed to control things so that Callen’s come wasn’t on Sam’s shirt and he felt a twitch in his cock as he watched Callen’s cock spurt onto his stomach. He liked the way that looked and couldn’t wait until he could do the same and come on his partner, marking him in the most primal fashion.

When Callen was done, he slumped against Sam even more, limp with pleasure. Sam managed to pry the handcuff key from Callen’s hand, surprised he’d managed to keep hold of it all the way through their encounter. He managed to unlock the cuffs despite their awkward position, dropping them and the key to floor once he was done. He guided Callen’s arms in front of him and started rubbing at one wrist, while he waited for his partner to recover.

Eventually, Callen shifted upright on Sam’s lap. He still looked pretty blissed out.

“Hey,” he said, giving Sam a somewhat goofy smile.

Sam grinned back at him. “Hey yourself,” he replied. “You okay?”

Callen stretched cat-like, arching his back. “I’m good,” he told Sam. “You?”

“I’m very good,” Sam said. Then he pressed his mouth to Callen’s in a much softer kiss, needing the connection after the intensity they had shared.

When he broke the kiss, Callen had a glazed look in his eyes again. “You’re damn good at that,” he told Sam.

Sam gave him a smug grin. “I know,” he said. “But my legs are going to sleep, so I think we need to move.”

“Way to break the mood,” Callen grumbled. But he quickly climbed off Sam’s lap, grabbing the arm of the chair as he got his balance.

Sam stretched his legs and grunted as he felt his blood start flowing properly again. “Sorry baby,” he said. “Guess we’ll just have to stick to a bed next time.”

Callen gave him a surprised look at that. “Next time?” he asked.

Sam eyed him carefully. “What, you thought this was a one-off?” he asked.

“I wasn’t sure,” Callen said, shaking his head. 

Sam stood up and drew Callen into another kiss, still soft, but longer this time. “Definitely not a one night stand kind of guy,” he told his partner. “That okay with you?”

Callen gave him a smile, genuine, without anything but pleasure in it. “Very okay,” he agreed.

Before Sam could say or do anything else, his phone started ringing and he groaned in displeasure. “Duty calls,” he grumbled, as he recognized Macy’s number on the caller ID.

Callen pulled a face at that. “I’m gotta go clean up, I’ll be done in a minute,” he told Sam, heading for the stairs.

“Hey Mace,” Sam said as he answered the call, frowning at the retreating form of his partner. He hoped they could close out this case quickly, so they could get home and spend some quality time together in a more comfortable location. He had a lot of things he wanted to do with his partner and he was sure Callen had plenty of his own ideas to try out as well. But first, they had wrap this up and make sure they had the bad guys behind bars.


End file.
